


【光藏】Make Mine Music

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【光藏】Make Mine Music

“白石？外面有人找你。”后台的工作人员从门后探出一个头来，“你今天约了谁吗？需不需要替你请假？”

“奇怪了，这个时间点……”白石藏之介抬起手腕看了看时间，“是哪位找我？”

“他没报名字。”工作人员耸耸肩膀，“他说，只要问你还想不想去听今晚贝摩剧院七点半的格什温，你就会知道他是谁了。”

“格什温？”白石藏之介愣了一下，还没来得及说什么，就在抬起头时撞见了那个站在他视野角落的男孩。

观众席上缺乏照射，一片黑漆漆的空间，财前光恰恰站在那个最难被发现的角落座位边，浑身的生人勿近气息让他看上去活像只找不到栖身之处的小狼狗。他手上还紧紧攥着那本厚厚的剧本，青涩的脸上不自主地流露出严肃又无措的神色，耳边那一排金色耳钉在昏暗的观众席里折出幽冷的光。他的目光在舞台上来回流转，最后正好和白石藏之介的眼神打了个照面，但却没有像往常那样快速地撇过头去。

白石藏之介也不说话，他们就这样安静地各自站在原地，安静地互相对视着。舞台上下的工作人员都陆陆续续地收拾道具、相互告别，嘈杂的喧哗声在剧院上空逐渐褪去，财前光仍然站在观众席走道的最边缘，既没有离开，也没有向前走。

“我们今天就先到这里吧。”与他搭档的女演员拿着《乱世佳人》的剧本轻轻拍了一下白石藏之介的手臂，露出戏谑又会心的笑容，“看来你的白瑞德已经来了。”

“他不是我的白瑞德。”白石藏之介远远注视着观众席的那一头，轻声说道，镁光灯下温柔的脸也不自觉地露出更加温柔的笑意，“他是我的瑞克·布莱因。一直都是。”

女演员很快就提着裙摆，转身走下了舞台。财前光低头看了一眼手里快要被他攥成碎纸片的乐谱，像从白石藏之介那里得到了什么召唤一样，他终于开始迈开步伐。

他走向舞台中央。那里站着唯一的光源，一袭白衣，头戴橄榄枝叶点缀的白石藏之介像是古希腊油画里的阿尔忒弥斯，又恍如一道再无暇不过的月光。

“记得一定要勇敢一些，再勇敢一些，只要能抓住那个人的手，就绝对不要放开。”他耳边开始回响着忍足谦也的声音，落寞地、坚定地，“虽然不能保证结局一定是好的，但如果放开胆子去尝试了，心理上会好受很多的。”

白石藏之介站在那里，安静地注视着他一路走过来，眼里有万千镁光灯汇聚而成的光，又像一道潺潺流动的溪水。而财前光一步接着一步地逼近舞台中央，又不自觉地慢下脚步，他屏着呼吸，觉得自己的心脏都快要跳出胸膛，嘭咚，嘭咚，震动的声音在他的耳边不顾一切地共振轰鸣。“你好。”他说，脚下步履越来越快，越来越快，又用英语重复了一次，“你好。”

“你好。”白石藏之介低低地回答。财前光几乎是冲上前去，一手揽过他的腰，迎着他深情的面孔仰头吻了上去。

几乎在同一秒内，白石藏之介就迅速地回应了他，他攥着剧本的那只手急切地攀上财前光的肩，微微偏着头，缠绵一般回应着他的亲吻。他们安静地厮磨着，这次没有倾盆大雨，台下也没有任何观赏的观众，只有两个演员在舞台上安静地接吻，但他们又演了一次《魂断蓝桥》。

这个吻还没有结束，白石藏之介就忍不住在他的怀抱里笑了起来。财前光放开他，后退一步，有些窘迫地瞪着面前笑意盈盈的男人。

“我不太喜欢魂断蓝桥这几句念白，念起来太悲情了。”几根缠着绷带的手指搭上他的唇边，白石藏之介在他惊异的注视下轻轻眨了一下眼睛，翡翠绿的宝石里闪过狡黠的光。“但财前君的吻技还挺不错的。”

财前光低下头，拇指轻轻在嘴唇上抹了一下对方触碰过的位置，“所以我现在能在前辈这里合格了吗？”

“吻技是合格了，至于财前君的英语，想要在我这里过关还远着呢。”白石藏之介拿过他手中的剧本，温柔地敲了一下他的脑袋，“走吧，不是说要带我去听格什温吗？再晚就要迟到了。”


End file.
